


A Little Late-Night Practice

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: InuKag Kendo Club [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Co-workers, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Kagome asks Yash for a special late-night kendo lesson. Fluff and sexiness abound.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: InuKag Kendo Club [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha





	A Little Late-Night Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the anime and/or manga.
> 
> Hello everyone! I hope you are safe and well.
> 
> I am so happy to bring you Part 4 of the InuKag Kendo club. I have finally gotten around to the InuKag lemony goodness. Please enjoy, and note the tags! :)

Higurashi Kagome loved her job as the kendo team manager. She loved watching meets, documenting the points scored in favor of and against the team kendoka; she loved the thrill and the excitement of watching the kendoka move fluidly through the air. As a kyudoka, she had a huge amount of respect for the importance of technique to the sport. But it wasn’t a sport so much as it was an art: a beautiful, ethereal art, one that she was quickly falling in love with, despite her own skill as a kyudoka.

Kagome also loved watching kendo practice. She loved watching the kendoka run through their kata, over and over. She loved the thwack of the bokken as the kendoka scrimmaged against each other.

But most of all, she loved watching the coach as he modeled for and scrimmaged alongside his athletes, his long, lithe body treating the bokken as though it were an extension of himself. She loved to watch him interacting with his athletes, giving feedback on what they were doing well, and what they needed to work on.

Taisho Yash. The top university kendo coach in the country. Her friend, her partner, her secret lover.

She was supposed to be summarizing her notes from the last meet, but she was summarizing the copious notes she’d taken on his body: his long silver hair, tied up in a bun, away from his face. His adorable triangle ears, soft and silky with the same silver hair, making his hanyou heritage a dead giveaway. His golden eyes that would burn with desire for her. His strong, muscular arms—she loved to trace the lines between his triceps, his biceps, his traps—that could crush a man, but could also hold her so tenderly. His divine torso, that she could so easily wrap her legs around. And his legs—she imagined that she could see his quads flexing through his hakama as he moved among his kendoka.

She was supposed to be calculating statistics, but she was calculating how to get him to do all sorts of delicious things to her instead.

They’d been taking things slow, at her pace, at her request. Her own stupid fears getting in the way. She was afraid of hurting him, but she’d already seen multiple times that she couldn’t hurt him. Her reiki, which had caused her so much fear when it came to dating people with youkai blood, had no effect on him at all. Instead, Yash had learned to channel his youki to help her relax. When she got too excited, and her reiki threatened to burst out, Yash would quickly unleash a bit of his youki. The result was that her reiki rushed up to meet it, and Yash’s youki would caress her reiki gently, soothing it and reassuring it, and her reiki would calm down. And if anything, this intertwining of their auras brought them closer together; she felt more connected to him than she’d ever been with anyone else, ever.

Eventually, she finally got up the nerve to invite him into her bedroom. And it had been insanely glorious. Yash’s touch burned her skin, setting her whole body aflame. His tongue caressed her skin, her sensitive, tender parts, in a way that made her body keen and quake like it had never done before. One would never think she’d been in a long-term relationship before meeting Yash, but yet, here she was, slowly realizing just how stunted and how ignored she’d been by Hojo. They’d had sex, but it had been simple—always missionary—and he _never_ tried to “prepare” her (as Yash called it) beforehand. So sex had always been scratchy and uncomfortable; she didn’t know it was something she could enjoy in this way. She’d wanted it with Hojo, and even for a brief second with Hayashi-kun, the handsome ookami in her program. But now that she’d had a taste of what sex could really be like, with Yash, she wanted it _all the time_.

For the first time, she was feeling as though she might be able to love someone, and be loved in the return, the way that she wanted to be loved. The way that she felt she deserved to be loved.

She thought she had loved Hojo, and she thought that he loved her. But he had only loved her insofar as she could take care of him: as she could be a wife—no, a slave—to him. He gave her no freedom; he offered her no chance at happiness. She knew that now. Sometimes she felt incredible anger at herself for staying with Hojo as long as she did (eight years!), but she needed that relationship to see how important it was that she be able to survive on her own, to not “fall in love” with someone just for the idea of it, as opposed to the reality of it.

The thing was, she knew she was falling in love with Taisho Yash. And not just a one-time thing, either; nope, she saw it all: the wedding, the pups, the life. Maybe.

But there was a long way to go before that.

She just hoped she would get to experience everything he had to offer her.

There was just one problem: no one could know they were together. Not in that way, anyway.

Even though Sango had hired her, Yash was technically her boss. And while they were both consenting adults, it was never a good look for a person in a position of authority to be dating a student, even if that student was 26 years old and a teacher, scholar, and successful kyudoka in her own right. She didn’t want either of them to lose their jobs, but she didn’t want to give him up, either.

The sudden chatter from the mats drew her attention. She looked up from her ledger to see that practice had ended. The kendoka were gathering around Yash, peppering him with questions about the kata they’d done, about their upcoming meet, about anything and everything they could ask to keep him from leaving. She quietly packed up her ledger and notebooks, folding them into her messenger bag, trying not to seem as though she were hanging around.

One by one, the kendoka left for the locker room to change. Soon just Kagome, Yash, and Sango were left. Sango and Yash sat together in the office for a bit, chatting about the upcoming meet. Kagome checked her phone for emails from her students; her first-years were working on group history projects, and she always worried about group dynamics. So far, no complaints and no apparent crises; that was a good sign. She answered an email from her mentor, Imura-sensei, about starting to put together her reading list for exams, and looked up to see Sango leaving Yash’s office, giving the team manager a wink on her way out. Sango and the team physician, Miroku, were the only ones who knew about Yash and Kagome’s relationship. Kagome looked forward to the day when they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. She just didn't know when that would be.

Kagome picked up her messenger bag and hefted it over her shoulder. She poked her head into the office. Yash was sitting behind the desk, going over some paperwork.

“Knock, knock,” she said playfully.

Yash looked up, his face breaking into a brilliant smile at the sight of her. “Kagome,” he said, “I didn’t think you would stick around tonight. Everyone wanted to pick my brain about something.”

She entered the office and slung her bag on the chair opposite the desk. She perched herself on the edge of the desk and slid across to face him, her thighs opening as she leaned forward to kiss him. Yash accepted eagerly, reaching up to run his hands through her hair.

“It’s nice to see you too,” she breathed, pulling back and noting that his golden eyes were laced with lust.

“What did you have in mind tonight?” he asked her, rubbing her thighs through her jeans.

She laughed and moved his hands; Yash let out a small whine at the breaking of contact.

“I had an idea,” she said, her eyes more blue than gray.

“Oh?” Kagome’s “ideas” were always a fun time.

“Let’s have a little lesson in kendo tonight,” she teased, reaching up and gently tweaking his ears. He moaned at her touch. “What do you say, coach?”

His fangs dipped below his bottom lip in a wide grin. “I say, let’s fucking do it.”

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of the mat, wearing her gi and hakama from kyudo. Yash was wearing one of his bokken; he stood in front of her, dressed in only his hakama, his face endlessly amused.

“First,” he said, “the posture.”

“Keh,” she replied. “I’m a kyudoka. I have excellent posture.”

“Let’s see about that,” he said. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. “Now,” he continued. “Relax, and do as I say.” She nodded, looking up at him; her blue-gray eyes trusting. His breath hitched.

“Shoulders up.” She raised her shoulders.

“Shoulders back.” She shifted her shoulders back. He could feel her deltoids clenching as she moved. The sensation of her sculpted arms under his control was causing him to become flush with desire for her. He needed to get a grip.

“Should—” his voice cracked “—Shoulders down.” Everything settled as Kagome lowered her shoulders.

Yash stepped back from her, admiring her posture. She stood straight and as tall as she could at five feet four inches. She barely came to his shoulders. He went to unsheathe the bokken. “Now, to wear the sword,” he said.

Kagome whined a little and made to move her arms. “Yash,” she complained. “I don’t want to learn how to wear the sword.” Her eyes gleamed. “I want to learn how to _use_ it.”

He chuckled and left the bokken at his side. “Sure, sure, ‘Gome,” he said. “If you want to learn kendo, you have to learn from the beginning.” He circled her, taking some joy in her frustration. “You already know how to bow properly from kyudo,” he commented. “So at least you get to skip that.”

“Can’t you just show me some kata?” she asked.

“If you were teaching me kyudo, would you let me just fire an arrow?” he teased her.

“Yes, I would,” she retorted. “Then you could see how hard it really is, and you’d be more willing to start from the beginning.”

He looked at her, surprised. She knew him better than he thought she did.

“All right,” he conceded. “We’ll save wearing the sword for another lesson. How about footwork?”

“Okay,” she said. “Teach me, oh great and wise sensei,” she added with a giggle.

He crossed his arms and looked at her. Her giggles subsided, but her eyes remained bright.

“Right foot is in front of the left,” he said, watching her carefully as she followed his instructions. “Heels up slightly. Good. Now, try sliding left to right.” Kagome shuffled lightly, back and forth, in a sliding motion.

Yash watched her approvingly. “Not bad,” he said. “Can you move forward? Still sliding. Start with your front foot.”

Kagome snorted and slid gracefully forward. Yash was now solidly impressed. “How are you picking up on this so quickly, woman?” he demanded. “It took me weeks of training to look like you do now!”

Kagome slid forward and slipped her arms around his neck. “Easy,” she said huskily. “Point A.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I’ve been doing kyudo since I was 13. We might not move in the same way, but we do have to move.” She kissed his other cheek. “Point B.” She kissed him lightly on the lips. “Do you think I haven’t been paying attention this whole time?” She nibbled on his bottom lip. “That I just sit in practice, doing nothing but playing with my hair or scrolling on my phone?” She kissed him again. Hard. “But I’ve been playing close attention, little puppy.” She pulled him to her more tightly, so she could feel the hardness of his chest flush against her gi. “Close. Attention.”

Yash growled and lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his bare waist. “Dammit, wench,” he hissed, “do you know what you are doing to me?”

She laughed and pulled his forehead to rest against hers. “I have a small idea,” she said lightly. “Why don’t you show me?”

He chuckled and set her back down. She whined slightly, and his chuckle became an open laugh. She loved when he laughed; his whole face lit up, and whatever tension he was holding seemed to melt away.

“No, no, little miko,” he teased her. “You want a kendo lesson? You’re getting one.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. Two could play at this game.

“How about how I hold the sword?” she purred, sidling in front of him and unsheathing the bokken from his side.

He laughed. This was getting good.

Yash situated her hands on the tsuka, the handle of the bokken. She slid her hands over the handle, his hands still resting on hers. He gulped as she stroked the handle of the bokken. “Do I hold it like this?” she asked, turning so that she could gaze up into his eyes, her hands still running over the tsuka.

“You’re doing well, Higurashi-kun,” he teased her, trying to hide his own hardening cock. “But if you want it to listen to you, you have to grip it hard.” He closed his hands over hers, holding them in place. “Like so.”

“Is that better?” she asked breathlessly.

“Much,” he assured her, his head tilting forward slightly so he could breathe in her musky scent.

“Am I ready for kata now, Taisho-sensei?” she asked, teasing him.

“You really want to try, huh?” he commented, gently taking the bokken from her. She nodded. “Okay.” He ran through different kata in his mind, trying to think of something that would be fairly easy for her to learn, and that wouldn’t involve one of them killing the other or chopping someone’s hand off (symbolically, of course). 

“Don’t go easy on me, Taisho-sensei,” she said, tapping her foot impatiently. “You think I can’t chop your head off?”

He looked at her, surprised. “Again,” she said, sidling up next to him, looking up at him through her thick, curling eyelashes, “do you think I don’t pay attention during practice?”

Yash threw his bokken down and swept her up into a searing kiss, forcing her lips apart and charging into her mouth with his tongue. She moaned as he ran his tongue over her teeth and met her tongue with his own. She resisted, doing battle with him inside her mouth. Dampness pooled in her panties, and she rubbed her legs together, trying to resist the way her body was responding for as long as possible.

“I think you are too much of a distraction, Higurashi-kun,” he growled against her mouth. “And perhaps you need some one-on-one time with the coach in his office. You need some discipline.”

“Inu-ya-sha,” she breathed, reaching up and gently massaging his ears.

Yash lifted her up; her lips still pressed against his, she wrapped her legs around his bare waist. He groaned at the feel of her powerful thighs around him, and the feel of her ass, so pliable yet so strong, under his hands. Fumbling slightly as she ran her hands up his chest, over his back, and moved her tongue softly against his fangs, he carried her across the dojo to the office, where he took one hand off her ass long enough to open the door, go through it, and slam the door shut.

He sat her on the desk facing him. Her blue-gray eyes burned hot into his fiery amber ones. They stayed like that for a moment, gazing at each other, all the heat of the moment communicated through their eyes. Kagome broke the connection first; she looked down at her gi and kosode and slowly ran her hand along the opening. Yash’s breath hitched as she made to part the fabric of her robe with one hand, and loosen the knot of her hakama with the other. Once the knot was undone, she moved her hand on her gi and kosode delicately, her fingers catching the cotton layers as she lowered first one side, then the other, exposing her navy blue lacy bra to Yash.

For his part, Yash said nothing, enjoying the view of his lover removing her clothing for him. His eyes were ablaze with hunger, and his cock was crying out for her, but he preferred to allow her to have her fun now. He would take her soon enough. His breaths were coming fast and shallow as he tried to restrain his youki, which was howling to take her immediately.

Once her gi and kosode were fully at her waist, Kagome undid the knot in her hakama fully. She looked at Yash, saying coquettishly, “a little help?” and then bracing her hands behind her on the desk as she lifted her ass prettily in the air. Yash was only too happy to help, sliding all her clothing down and letting it pool on the floor below her feet, which dangled off the side of the desk. She opened her thighs for him, allowing him to get a full view of her matching navy blue lace panties. She grinned at him playfully.

“Your move, Taisho,” she said. “What will you do?” She raised her feet up to the desktop and scootched her ass forward, giving him an even wider view of her delicate parts. “What do you want?” she purred.

Yash’s youki bellowed in glee as Yash attacked her, pushing his way between her legs and crushing her lips with his. She was so enticing, so sexual, so delicious—his body, his brain, his soul, they were all tingling with expectation. She arched her back into his chest, allowing him to feel all of her breasts against his bare skin. With one deft move, he reached to her back and unhooked her bra, flinging it to the side in his haste. He nuzzled her neck, holding her close with one hand, bringing the other around to feel her breast in his hand. Her skin was so soft, and molded perfectly under his fingers. He ran the pad of his finger over her nipple, and he thrilled when she hissed under his touch. Teasing her, he tweaked her nipple between two fingers, and nipped lightly at the skin joining her neck and shoulder. She turned her head and nipped at his ear in return, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it lightly. He groaned.

“You can’t do that, baby girl,” he grunted. “Can’t hold on if you do.”

She chuckled and gave his ear another gentle suck. He grunted again and moved down her body, nuzzling the space between her breasts and pushing them together on either side of his face.

“Fuck, you smell amazing,” he said.

“You like when I work up a sweat,” she commented.

“I do,” he said, looking up at her through lidded eyes. He gave her chest a long, luscious lick. Kagome shuddered.

“Delicious,” he said, his fangs dipping below his lip in a slow smile. She rubbed his ears and he moaned as he dragged his tongue down her chest again, across her stomach, dipping into her navel.

“Yash,” she breathed. “You’re taking too long.”

“Now who’s impatient?” he laughed, looking up, his golden eyes burning into her own. She whined and adjusted her legs, rubbing her thighs against him. He felt her wetness through her panties on his chest. Fuck, it felt good. “Relax, wench,” he purred against her stomach. “You’ll get what you want.”

Slowly, he moved his face down her stomach, to the lacy panties that lay between him and the glory of her sex. He grabbed the fabric between his teeth; she closed her legs and raised her ass, allowing him to tug at her panties and pull them down, over her thighs, her knees, her ankles, and finally to their resting place on top of her hakama. He then slowly moved his face back up her legs, gently nipping and sucking at her calves and her knees; she opened her legs for him again and he chuckled at her eagerness. Yash took his time, enjoying the feel of the skin of her soft thighs under his tongue. Her breathing was coming in pants now; he knew that he couldn’t leave her lingering much longer. Carefully working his way up, he finally came to a rest at the nestle of curls at the juncture of her thighs. Kagome sucked in her breath as he buried his face there, rubbing it in her skin and soft fur. He moaned softly and reached behind her, grabbing her ass fully in both hands and kneading the flesh gently. She fisted her hands in his silver hair, sighing his name as he found her sensitive cluster of nerves and nipped at it with his teeth, then crying out as his tongue slid along her pulsing slit.

He began to caress her in earnest now, his tongue and fingers working together to bring her to a glorious completion. Kagome loved when he used his tongue; it was so strong, and so… _all-encompassing_. His tongue alone could stroke her out of her mind in just a few seconds.

“Inu-ya-sha,” Kagome shuddered, pushing his head into her core with her hands. It was always so fast, too fast; she was putty to his ministrations. She started swearing out of control as she came apart around him. Yash grinned, lapping up her juices. He loved when he did this to her.

“Now, Yash,” Kagome panted, bringing his face up to hers and crushing his lips with her own. “Do I get my reward for being a good girl at practice?”

“Fuck yeah you do,” he said, pulling back and stripping off his hakama. “You get all the rewards.” Kagome’s breath hitched as she watched his cock spring free from his boxer briefs. She started whimpering and rubbing her thighs together in anticipation.

“Do you want it, baby girl?” he asked her huskily.

“Yash.” She was getting even more impatient; her aura was starting to crackle around her. He chuckled. _Fuck_ , he loved to make her wait. He loved to see how badly she wanted it. How badly she wanted him. He saw her reiki starting to rise to the surface, but he felt no fear. Instead, Yash allowed his youki to meet it, and she eagerly latched onto him; her reiki faded, merging with his youki. She sighed at the joining of their auras, feeling both at peace with herself and frantic for his cock.

He hitched up her ass with one hand, bringing her to the edge of the desk. He gripped the edge of the desk with the other and lined up his cock with her entrance. They both groaned as he coated himself in her slickness. His golden eyes held her stormy blue-gray ones as he hesitated for a moment.

“Condom first, Yash,” she reminded him gently. He grunted, opened the top drawer in his desk, and pulled one out. He ripped the packaging open with his teeth, spitting it aside. Kagome took it from him and, placing it on the tip of his cock, she carefully rolled it down. He clenched and rubbed his cock over her tiny bundle of nerves, over her opening. Fuck, she felt so wet and so good.

“What are you waiting for, Yash?” she hissed. “Fuck me.”

He growled in response, and with one swift move, he entered her.

 _How the fuck did he do it every time?_ Kagome thought. How did he make her feel so full, so satisfied, and yet so greedy for more, for all he could offer her?

She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close, her hips meeting his as he drove into her over and over. Her blunt nails dragged over his back; her teeth nipped at his neck. He grunted and buried his face at the base of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her sweet, yet spicy, scent. One of these days he was gonna mark her; make her his. Being buried inside her like this, feeling her all around him—feeling her _love_ for him through every kiss, every caress, every thrust—he knew. Fuck it all, he just knew.

“Yash,” she breathed, now biting the space between his neck and collarbone, bringing him back. Her hips rolled underneath his hand; he squeezed her ass and she moaned. He lowered his face to between her breasts; she brought her hands to either side and pushed them up to his mouth. Turning from one to the other, he nipped and licked at her sensitive skin, catching her dusky nipples and rolling them around on his tongue. Her aura was rising up again, threatening to come loose, but he unleashed his youki to soothe her, and her reiki tamped down, allowing itself to be comforted, until it faded.

“So—beautiful,” he grunted. She cupped his face in her hands and brought it back up to hers, drawing him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He moved inside her, causing her to keen with pleasure. He rolled his hips, and she met his movements. The need inside her was growing greater, like a warm itch from deep within that needed scratching; one that she couldn’t control. She thrust against him, over and over, the warmth spilling out from her belly into her loins. She palmed his back desperately, pulling him to her as he met her thrusts, his cock reaching deep inside her. He was growing impossibly hard and he adjusted his grip on her ass, leaning forward, slamming into her, again and again.

“Inuyasha,” she moaned loudly. “I’m gonna…”

“Me too, baby girl,” he growled. “Do it now.” And he buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent, as Kagome gripped his hair with her hands, calling out his name wantonly as her world exploded. He bellowed her name and followed her seconds later, seeing stars as he clutched at her shoulders, her back, everywhere that was her.

They stayed like that, for several moments, Yash still buried inside of her, Kagome holding him close, their breath slowly returning to normal. Finally, Kagome spoke.

“I don’t know about you,” she said breathily into his ear, “but that was the best kendo lesson I’ve ever had.”

Yash chuckled, still pressed into her neck. “I think we should make this a regular occurrence, baby girl,” he replied. He licked her pulse point, and she moaned loudly.

“Yash,” she breathed. “I love you.”

Her eyes snapped open. They hadn’t—she didn’t just— _oh fuck_.

Yash slowly unsheathed himself and stood up, removing the condom and wrapping it in a tissue from a box on his desk. He turned and dropped it in the trash. He cupped her face in his hands.

“You love me, huh, Higurashi Kagome?”

Her eyes full of tears now, she nodded. _Oh fuck, oh fuck._

He smiled gently and pulled her to him, her face now pressed into his bare chest. He smelled of sweat and sex. It was divine. He stroked her hair.

“Oh, baby girl,” he said softly. “How could you love someone like me? I’m a hanyou; I don’t fit in anywhere, and neither would you if you loved me.”

“How could I not?” she murmured into his chest. “Who cares about everyone else? You’re kind, you’re loyal, you’re really fucking smart, you’re an amazing coach, you’re hot as hell, you’re the best kisser, and you are the only man who can bring my reiki under control.” She paused. “It responds to you in a way I’ve never seen before. It’s like it _knows_ you.”

“Maybe it does,” he replied, “Because it knows that I love you.”

She lifted her head; her eyes were a thoughtful, tentative blue. “You…love me?”

He nodded, gently cupping her face and running his thumb over her jawline. “I do, Higurashi Kagome. I love you.”

Her eyes were shining, and the tears threatened to spill over. He laughed and lifted her up into his arms. “I love you,” she said again.

He smiled softly and kissed her tenderly, conveying all the love he held in his soul for her. He felt his youki raise up her reiki and surround it with warmth and comfort; he’d always been the one who needed comfort, and it felt amazing to be the one to do the comforting.

When they broke apart, he gave her a devious, fanged smile. “Are you hungry, baby girl?”

The tears leaked from her eyes; he softly kissed them away. “I could eat,” she said weakly.

He laughed. “Why don’t you go shower,” he said, “and I’ll meet you back here in a few.”

“Are we going for ramen?” she asked playfully.

Yash growled. “Dammit, woman, don’t mock me!” His grin returned; his fangs dripping with pleasure and anticipation. “You fucking know we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again so much for reading! The next installment will probably be the last, and will be a multi-chapter arc (although short). In that installment, Yash will make a decision, one that Kagome is not 100% on board with... Take care everyone!


End file.
